poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis the Cow Meets Lilo and Stitch
Otis the Cow Meets Lilo & Stitch is another upcoming Barnyard/Disney Crossover film planned by LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Dr. Jumba Jookiba is arrested and put on trial by the Galactic Federation for "illegal genetic experimentation", as evidenced by his creation Experiment 626, a living creature which is capable of creating untold chaos. Jumba is imprisoned while Experiment 626 is sentenced to exile on a desert asteroid. 626 manages to escape in a spaceship and activates the hyperdrive, causing its guidance systems to malfunction and randomly set a course for Earth. The Grand Councilwoman dispatches Jumba and Agent Pleakley, the Council's expert on Earth, to the planet to have 626 captured discreetly. 626 lands on the Hawaiian island of Kauaʻi, only to be knocked unconscious by a passing truck and taken to an animal shelter. On Kauaʻi, a young woman named Nani has been struggling to take care of her rambunctious younger sister, Lilo. A social worker named Cobra Bubbles expresses increasing concern that Nani has not been able to take adequate care of Lilo. Seeking a change, Nani decides to let Lilo adopt a dog and they go to the animal shelter, where Lilo immediately takes a keen interest in Experiment 626, who is impersonating a dog, in order to escape. Nani is confused and disgusted by 626 and questions Lilo's decision. Lilo names 626 "Stitch" and shows him around the island. As Nani attempts to find a good job, Lilo tries educating Stitch about Elvis Presley, whom she calls a "model citizen". However, Stitch's antics, including foiling Jumba and Pleakley's attempts to capture him, ruin Nani's chances of finding work. Nani's friend, David, invites Nani and Lilo to take a break and enjoy a day of surfing. While Nani, Lilo and Stitch ride on a huge wave, Jumba makes one final effort to capture Stitch from underwater, causing Nani to wipe out, and Stitch unintentionally pulls Lilo down with him. Although everyone gets safely to shore, Cobra witnesses this unfortunate event, telling Nani that although she means well, Lilo's best interests mean that she has to be placed with a foster family. After seeing how much trouble he has caused, Stitch leaves. Meanwhile, the Councilwoman relieves Jumba and Pleakley of their assignment, freeing Jumba to pursue Stitch using less covert methods. The next morning, David informs Nani of a job opportunity, which Nani rushes to pursue. Stitch, hiding in the nearby woods, encounters Jumba, who chases Stitch back to Lilo's house. A fight ensues, which ends in Lilo and Nani's house being blown up. Cobra arrives to collect Lilo and take her away. As Nani and Cobra argue, Lilo runs away and encounters Stitch, who reveals his true form just moments before Captain Gantu, who has been given the task of recovering Stitch, captures both of them. Stitch manages to escape before Gantu's ship takes off and is confronted by Nani. Before he can explain everything, Jumba and Pleakley capture Stitch themselves. Nani demands that they help her rescue Lilo, although Jumba insists they only came for Stitch. When Nani breaks down over losing her sister, Stitch reminds Nani about ʻohana, a term for "family" he learned from Lilo, and convinces Jumba to help rescue Lilo. As Jumba, Pleakley and Nani give chase in Jumba's spaceship, Stitch drives a tanker truck full of fuel into a lava flow and uses the exploding tank to launch himself into Gantu's cockpit, where he distracts Gantu before rescuing Lilo. Back on land, the Grand Councilwoman appears and prepares to take Stitch into custody and retire Gantu, but when Stitch explains that he has found a family in Nani and Lilo, she discovers that he has become a civilized creature; Lilo also shows her the adoption paper, declaring that she owns Stitch and that taking Stitch would be theft. The Councilwoman, before leaving, decrees that Stitch will live a life of exile on Earth and be entrusted into the care of Lilo and Nani, and asks Cobra, who turns out to be a former CIA agent whom she met previously in 1973, to watch over them. Together, they rebuild the house, and Jumba and Pleakley become members of Lilo and Stitch's family as well. Trivia * ??? will guest star in this film. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Otis' Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Barnyard/Disney Crossover Category:Barnyard/Non-Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Sci-fi/comedy films Category:Mystery films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films dedicated to David Ogden Stiers